Maximal (Transformers)
The Maximals are a fictional team in the Transformers series by Hasbro. They are generally depicted as respecting all life and following a path of peace before war. They follow the tenets of the Pax Cybertronia, a peace agreement between the warring factions of Cybertronians. The Maximals are opposed by the Predacons. The Maximals are descendants of the Autobots. The Maximals and Predacons are much smaller than their Autobot and Decepticon ancestors, standing at roughly human size, rather than twenty or more feet tall. The storyline reason for the change in size was that their smaller forms were more energy-efficient. In the series, the maximals use the activation code "maximize" to transform, and have forms of seemingly peaceful creatures. Beast Wars/Beast Machines Maximals Maximals were first introduced as the crew of the starship, Axalon (led by Optimus Primal), pursued the Predacons (led by Megatron) to prehistoric planet Earth. To survive the unrefined and unstable energon-radiation, the Maximals scanned some of the planet's indigenous animals to gather the information needed to create protective, alternative beast modes. Upon returning to Cybertron at the end of the Beast Wars, the Maximal survivors of the war gained new technorganic forms to combat the debilitating effects of Megatron's anti-transformation virus. Other Beast Wars/Beast Machines Maximals Many Maximals were not included in the Canadian TV series; some of them did appear alongside other Maximals in the Japanese series Beast Wars Second and Beast Wars Neo. The survivors of the Beast Wars in the Canadian series went on to be showcased in Beast Machines. Beast Wars Second Maximals These Maximals were referred to as Cybertrons (the same title used for "Autobots" within Japan) in the Japanese series. Led by Lio Convoy, the Cybertrons pursued the Destrons (led by Galvatron) to Planet Gaia, resulting in their ship crash-landing on the planet's surface. To survive the planet's corrosive atmosphere, the Cybertrons scanned some of the planet's indigenous animals to gather the information needed to create protective, alternative beast modes. Most toys from this line are recolors and/or remolds in Japan, with few exclusives. Beast Wars Neo Maximals These Maximals were referred to as Cybertrons in the Japanese series. Big Convoy is assigned as mentor to a team of cadets as they travel the universe to gather all the Anglomois Capsules before the Destrongers led by Magmatron do. Most toys from this line are exclusive to Japan, with a few recolors and/or remolds. Transformers: Robots in Disguise In Transformers: Robots in Disguise, the Autobots are the enemies of the Predacons rather than the Maximals. This shows version of the Autobots were somewhat based on the Maximals, as well as the G1 faction of the same name. Transformers Animated In the television series Transformers Animated, the Predacons are blasted to an unknown jungle. Waspinator, blown to pieces, crawls away, but Blackarachnia finds herself face-to-face with a gorilla, a rat, a cheetah, and a rhinoceros. These four animals are homages to the main Maximal cast members from Beast Wars. An Autobot named Rattles was also featured in one episode, and was based on Rattrap. List of Maximals Beast Wars/Beast Machines Maximals Animated series The following are Maximals characters from the fictional universer of Beast Wars or Beast Machines: * Optimus Primal: Commander of the Axalon and commander of the Maximals on Earth. Beast mode is a gorilla. * Rhinox: Defense; mechanical engineer and Optimus's executive officer. Beast mode is a rhinoceros. * Cheetor: Scout and later warrior. Beast mode is a cheetah. Takes over as second-in-command in Beast Machines and becomes the new leader after Optimus's death. * Rattrap: Intelligence; demolitions and surveillance. Beast mode is a rat. * Dinobot: Combat Specialist (former Predacon). Beast mode is a Velociraptor. * Tigatron: Recon. Beast mode is a white tiger. * Airazor: Air Recon. Beast mode is a falcon. * Silverbolt: Aerial Assault and recon; Beast mode is a gray wolf/eagle fuzor. He becomes a condor in Beast Machines. * Blackarachnia: Combat specialist, saboteur (former Predacon). Beast mode is a black widow. * Depth Charge: Water Recon and former security officer at Colony Omicron. Beast mode is a transmetal manta ray. * Tigerhawk: Tigerhawk is the merged form of Tigatron and Airazor by the alien Vok. Beast mode is tiger/falcon half-Transmetal Fuzor creature. * Nightscream: Aerial Scout. Beast mode is a technorganic bat. * Savage/Noble: The only purely organic transformer. Can switch between a werewolf-like creature and a mutant dragon. * Botanica: a Botanist, the commander and sole survivor of a Maximal deep space expedition. Alternate mode is a technorganic alien plant, since the planet she and her crew landed on had no animals, only ambulatory plants. Toy line * Armordillo: Beast mode is an armadillo. * B'Boom: Beast mode is a mandrill. * Bonecrusher: Beast mode is a bison. * Claw Jaw: Beast mode is a giant squid. * Cybershark: Beast mode is a hammerhead shark. * Grimlock: Former Autobot. Beast mode is a Megaraptor. * Grizzly-1 (AKA Barbearian): Beast mode is a grizzly bear. * K-9: Beast mode is a German Shepherd. He is a recolored version of Wolfang. * Magnaboss: Combiner; separates into: ** Prowl: Beast mode was a lion. Formerly an Autobot. ** Superion Silverbolt: Unlike the Fuzor Silverbolt, this one beast mode was a bald eagle. Formerly an Autobot. ** Ironhide: Beast mode was an elephant. Formerly an Autobot. * Onyx Primal: Beast mode is a bat (clone of Optimus Prime/former Predacon assassin). * Panther: Beast mode is a panther (released by McDonalds). * Polar Claw: Beast mode is a polar bear. * Razorbeast: Beast mode is a warthog. * Rhino: Beast mode is a rhinoceros (released by McDonalds). * Snarl: Beast mode is a Tasmanian devil. * Wolfang: Beast mode is a wolf. * Orcanoch: A sentient command base; Beast mode is an Orca. Transmetals * Airazor: Beast mode is a Transmetal falcon. * Rhinox: Beast mode is a Transmetal rhinoceros. * Jawbreaker: Beast mode is a Transmetal II Hyena. * Nightglider: Beast mode is a Flying Squirrel. * Optimus Minor: Beast mode is a Transmetal II spider monkey (another clone of Optimus Prime). * Prowl: Beast mode is a Transmetal II great horned owl. * Ramulus: Beast mode is a Transmetal II Ibex. * Sonar: Beast mode is a Transmetal II Bat (A clone of Onyx Primal). * Stinkbomb: Beast mode is a Transmetal II Skunk. * Cybershark: Beast mode is a Transmetal II great white shark. Fuzors * Air Hammer: Beast mode is a hammerhead shark/white hawk. * Bantor: Beast mode is a baboon/tiger. * Noctorro: Beast mode is a bull/bat. * Torca: Beast mode is a killer whale/elephant. Mutants The following are Mutants characters from Beast Wars or Beast Machines:= * Icebird: Changes from snowy owl to polar bear. * Poison Bite: Changes from barracuda to scorpion. * Razorclaw: Changes from wolverine to Velociraptor. * Soundwave: Changes from bat to alligator. BotCon Exclusives * Apelinq: Technical Expert, beast mode is a Transmetal-like Gorilla. He is a recolored version of the Transmetal Optimus Primal. * Primal Prime: Maximal commander, beast mode is Transmetal gorilla. He is a recolored version of Optimal Optimus, with a color scheme reminiscent of Optimus Prime. * Tigatron: Recon, beast mode is a Transmetal white tiger. He is a recolored version of the Ravage. * Windrazor: Futuristic Maximal, Beast mode is Arctic Wolf/Eagle Fuzor. He is a recolored version of Silverbolt. * Packrat: Thief. Beast mode is a blue rat. He is a recolored version of Transmetal Rattrap. Technorganic * Battle Unicorn: Beast mode is a technorganic unicorn. * Buzzsaw: Beast mode is a technorganic bee. * Geckobot: Beast mode is a technorganic flying lizard. * Hammerstrike: Beast mode is a technorganic hammerhead shark. * Longhorn: Beast mode is a technorganic bull. * Nightviper: Beast mode is a technorganic cobra. * Primal Prime: Beast mode is a technorganic/transmetal hybrid gorilla. He is a recolored version of Optimal Optimus. * Skydive: Beast mode is a technorganic Quetzalcoatlus. * Snarl: Beast mode is a technorganic lion. * Quickstrike: Beast mode is a technorganic gray wolf. Targetmaster Drones * Dillo: Beast mode is mechanical armadillo. * Mol: Beast mode is mechanical mole. * Rav: Beast mode is mechanical raven. Beast Wars II Maximals The Beast Wars II Maximals are called Cybertrons in Japan. The group is led by Leo Prime and they pursued the Predacons to Planet Gaia. However, their ship crashed; and to survive the planet's corrosive atmosphere, they scanned animals for beast modes. The Yukikaze(ユキカゼ) Crew * C-16 Lio Convoy(ライオコンボイ): Lio Convoy, also known as Leo Prime, is a Maximal commander who leads The Pack. His alternate modes are a White Lion, Mechanical White Lion, and Mechanical Lion. Originally a brave and noble Maximal commander, after his ship was attacked by a group of Predacons led by Galvatron, Convoy was dispatched to pursue the Predacons and bring them to justice. Chasing them to the planet Gaia (in reality a future Earth), Convoy was injured by the fields of Angolmois energy (similar to the energon fields in Beast Wars). He was then rescued by a white lion whose form he scanned to give him a beast mode for protection, and adopted the name of Lio Convoy. However, believing him to be dying the Matrix had copied itself into another Maximal: Lio Junior, who came to think of himself as Lio Convoy's son. :Leo Prime has appeared in several other Transformers media, including: Beast Wars: The Gathering and Beast Wars: The Ascending, leading the Pack as a black ops unit; Transformers: Generations as a heroic Autobot recolored and remolded from Cybertron Leobreaker; and as a character in the Transformers: Prime and Transformers: Go! toylines, recolored from Prime Thundertron. * C-12 Apache(アパッチ): The calm and loyal co-leader, who loves to lecture. He talks as a veteran soldier. Beast mode is a mandrill with a gun platform mode. * X-2 Diver(ダイバー): The cautious coward of the team whose best offense is a good defense. Beast mode is a frog. A guard stationed at the Niagara base, Diver's jumping power is the greatest of the Maximals. Prudent and timid, yet also rather careless, he usually avoids dangerous work by saying, "It was my grandfather's dying wish...." On the other hand, moved by friendship, he has often met danger side on. In frog mode, Diver appears unarmed, but can catch enemies by surprise with a tongue-punch. His specialty is singing, and he sings rap songs to himself. When he's surprised in robot mode, Diver's neck pops out to its full length. Speaks in Kansai dialect. * C-13 Bighorn(ビッグホーン): The stubborn member of the team who gets excited at the sight of a red flower. His beast mode is a bison. * C-14 Tasmanian Kid(タスマニアキッド): The cheerful and mischievous member. His beast mode is a Tasmanian Devil. * C-15 Scuba(スクーバ): A loner ninja warrior with dry wit. He is hydrokinetic, and his beast mode is a giant squid * C-26 Lio Junior(ライオジュニア): A Transformer created by Gaia when Leo's matrix reacted to the pure Angolmois energy. He is an important component in the formation of Magnaboss(マグナボス) and his beast mode is a lion. * C-27 Skywarp(スカイワープ): An upright and stern instructor who tends to be concerned about Lio Junior's education. His beast mode is a bald eagle. * C-28 Santon(サントン): The great medic of the Maximals, he teaches Lio Junior about the fragile nature of life. His beast mode is an elephant. Other Maximals * Insectrons(インセクトロン): Bug transformers who quietly lived in Antarctica until they were tricked by the Predacons into fighting the Maximals. ** C-17 Bigmos(ビッグモス): Leader of the Insectron force. His beast mode is a mosquito. ** C-18 Power Hug(パワーハッグ): Judo master who sets store by etiquette. Beast mode is a pillbug. ** C-19 Tonbot(トンボット): Spy of the Insectrons. His beast mode is a dragonfly. ** C-20 Mantis(マンティス): A lone samurai who does not hesitate to attack those who get in his space. Beast mode is a praying mantis. ** C-21 Drill Nut(ドリルナッツ): inventor. beast mode is a weevil. ** C-22 Scissor Boy(シザーボーイ): The shrewd safecracker who becomes good friends with Tasmanian Kid. His beast mode is an earwig. * Jointron Bros.(ジョイントロン): Three brother from planet Trias whose spaceship malfunctione, and they ended up on Gaia. The trio speak and act like "stereotypical" Mexicans, preferring to lay about and be a mariachi band. They combine to form Tripledacus(トリプルダクス), a recolor of the Predacon combiner Tripredacus. ** C-23 DJ: The oldest brother, he emits a special sonic wave that reaches 10,000 kilometers away. His beast mode is a cicada; repaint of Predacon Cicadacon. ** C-24 Motorarm(モーターアーム): The middle brother, a sumo wrestler who represents Trias in the Space Sumo Association. Beast mode is a Hercules Beetle; repaint of Predacon Ram Horn. ** C-25 Gimlet(ギムレット): The youngest, the brightest and best dancer of the trio. Beast mode is a lobster; repaint of Predacon Sea Clamp. Beast Wars Neo Maximals The Gung Ho(ガンホー) Crew * C-35 Big Convoy(ビッグコンボイ): A One-man-army who became the teacher of the Maximal cadets. Beast-mode is a wooly mammoth with a tank-like mode. :Big Convoy has only appeared in Beast Wars related media, but his appearance has been used for a number of other characters, including: a version of Optimus Prime; the Transformers: Universe version of Nemesis Prime; and the Transformers: Timelines version of Ultra Magnus, Ultra Mammoth. * C-29 Longrack(ロングラック): The upper-class cadet appointed as second-in-command. Beast mode is a giraffe with a crane-like battle mode. * C-30 Cohrada(コラーダ): The loner who is a good fighter in desert environments. His beast is a cobra with a battle mode. * C-31 Stampy(スタンピー): The fast-moving recon. Beast mode is a rabbit with a scissors-like battle mode. * C-32 Break(ブレイク): The temperamental member of the team, his greatest weapon is his emotions. Beast mode is an emperor penguin with a blaster-like battle mode. * S-3 Heinlad(ハインラッド): The most mysterious of the cadets. The clock in his stomach alters time when activated. Beast mode is a tanuki. * C-36 Mach Kick(マッハキック): He was co-leader and survivor of the Maximal Thoroughbred, who were wiped out by Magmatron's planet-like porcupine fortress. His beast mode is a horse. Minor Maximals * C-33 Rock Buster(ロックバスター): An old war buddy of Big Convoy, who offered his friend the chance to relive their glory day by ditching the cadets. Beast mode is a fiddler crab. * C-34 Randy(ランディー): He was stationed on planet Tube on a solo mission to protect the endangered wildlife. Beast mode is a Wild Boar. * C-37 Sharp Edge(シャープエッジ): He considered himself as Big Convoy's rival. Beast mode is a sawshark. * C-38 Bump(バンプ): Modest and reserved, he feels happiest when rolled up. Beast mode is an armadillo. * C-39 Survive(サバイブ): Big Convoy's former teacher. Beast mode is a gray bear. Transformers: Robot Masters * Beast Convoy: A version of Optimus Primal; Beast Mode is a Gorilla. * Bound Rogue: A new character, recolored from Beast Wars Snarl; Beast Mode is a Tasmanian devil. * Lio Convoy: A version of Lio Convoy/Leo Prime; Beast Mode is a lion. References Category:Transformers factions *